Seductive Song
by ShadeSpirit
Summary: Begining as a lowly slave, this goddess' daughter will rise high. But she faces extermination from other, jealous gods. What's a poor siren to do? KuramaXoc
1. Flaming Siren

Ok, I've decided I would bring my old Siren Call back. I love it too much. But I have changed it around, so maybe this time it won't be deleted like it had been before.

Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I will only say this once, so it goes for all chapters of Seductive Song that I put up. I don't own YYH or any of the characters and plots in the anime. But I do own this plot and any characters I create. So no stealing.

* * *

"Hmmm, interesting outfit. I love it." a young woman murmured from where she stood in front of a full-length mirror.

Her long hair, the color of blazing flames, rippled down her back to sway around her hips in a seductive fashion. Golden eyes shot smoky looks from over the golden veil that concealed half of her face. Her golden top was bikini-like with bells hanging around the bottom, jingling softly with her every move. The skirt she wore hung low on her waist and was made from the same fabric as the top. A belt hovered on the top of the skirt, bells hanging from it as well.

Her clothes and body movement clearly screamed seductress, and in a way, it was correct. The young woman was a slave to a rich human since the tender age of 16, fully trained in her duties. She has been with her master now for 70 years.

Her master has her entertain guests quite often. But what really brings in money is when she sings at some of her master's clubs. The young woman is part siren, able to entrance men with just her voice. She also is a weak fire demoness, and has some shape-shifting abilities, though they aren't the best they could be.

She really isn't encouraged to practice anything but her voice anyway. But she had been trained in the martial arts, to protect herself from unwanted advances when she was performing.

"Flare!" a voice rang out, taking the girl's attention away from her appearance in the mirror. "They're here!" a young girl said. Flare nodded in return, and slipped to the curtain, peering out.

Ah, there they were. Flare's master often had her snare people with her singing. This time it was the Reikai Tantei. She believed they had been sent to arrest her master, but couldn't really be sure. Her master was tricky, and had slipped out of Koenma's clutches before.

But Flare wasn't going to snare them with her voice as her master commanded. She sometimes disobeyed to show him that he could never completely control her. The beatings afterwards were worth it, in her mind.

She carefully studied each boy from where she stood. The group of four was at a small table near the front of the stage. The first she noticed was one with orange, poofy hair and beady brown eyes. He didn't look too intelligent, but she could tell he had a good heart which made up for the lack of brains in her mind.

The next one was the shortest of the group. He sat slightly apart from his team members, as if saying he had nothing to do with them. His hair was jet black with a white starburst, and stood on end like he had stuck his hand in an electrical socket. The thought almost made her laugh. But it was his eyes that caught her, blood red and closed off to the world. He was a very cold individual.

The third of the group had slicked back hair that took on a green sheen under the flashing club lights. His eyes were a warm, fiery brown, full of attitude. He looked arrogant, punkish, and cocky.

Then Flare's golden eyes fell on the last of the group. His hair was even redder than yours, looking an unnatural rose red. His eyes were large and so green that they reminded Flare of emeralds. He was the calm one, the reserved one, the cunning thinker. But a pretty boy all the same.

She took her face from the curtain, letting it slide shut as she detected movement. It looked like they were on. Checking herself one last time in the mirror, Flare got herself in line, following the other slave girls out. It was time to get to work.

Loud music assaulted her ears as they emerged from the behind the curtain. All the girls separate, going in different directions, Flare of course going to see the Reikai Tantei up close.

As she moved forward, she lost herself in the upbeat music, shaking her hips suggestively to the music as she swayed to the beat.

_Keep up the act,_ she told herself. _They cannot see me as other than a normal slave._

The two humans she knew were aught in her spell already by the way she danced. The red-head watched her with curiosity, showing her no more interest than he would a bug. The cold one didn't even pay a bit of attention to her, which was well enough.

The music abruptly changed, and that was her cue to get on stage.

Dancing to the new music, Flare made her way through the large dance floor, springing up the stairs and removing her golden veil, revealing her face. She had high cheekbones, giving her an exotic look. Her nose was slender and long, and her mouth was wide, looking made for smiles. But her pouty lips held her seductive smile perfectly.

Flare took up the mike and began belting out her song, watching how her voice effected those dancing an those who were just sitting. She made them want to danced. They had to dance. All who were sitting out soon joined those on the floor. All except that short, cold one from the Reikai Tantei.

Hmm, odd.

Once she had finished a few songs, Flare let the DJ take the music back over, leaving some people confused as to why they had come to dance. But it was only one of the ways to increase money intake, since people who dance get thirsty quicker.

With a pleased grin, Flare disappeared again behind the curtail. But that smile quickly disappeared as she met one of the guards her master employed to protect him from harm. He grabbed Flare's arm, propelling her into her master's office before shutting the door and leaving Flare alone with her master.

He was sitting behind his desk, his fingers steepled as he observed her where she stood, straight and seemingly unafraid. His dark eyes seemed to bore into her and he stayed silent, letting the silence stretch out until Flare began to fidget in nervousness.

"I am very displeased with you, Flare. You didn't capture Team Urameshi as I had instructed. Now they might discover my underground slave trade and arrest me. All because you can't follow orders." he said in his deep voice.

As he had spoken, he had stood from his desk, clasping an uncoiled whip in his hand. Once he finished speaking, he lashed out with the whip. At the first strike, Flare winced. At the second, she cried out. After that, Flare loses count of all the lashes, only being aware of the haze of pain which surrounds her.

What was her master doing? He never went on and on like this. Flare was valuable property, and he never beat her so much. He must really be angry, then. She must have really pushed him over the edge this time.

But Flare was happy. Her master would kill her and she'd finally be free of him forever. She might even be able to see her brother again.

But the door suddenly slammed open, and the whipping was cut off. Flare slowly lifted herself from the floor. When had she fallen? She didn't remember.

Flare turned her head just in time to see her master get his lights punched out by that Urameshi kid from earlier. The sight made you smile through the pain you were in. Yes, that beating was definitely worth it if this is what occurred from it.

The red head slowly made his way over to Flare, and she could hear him cursing under his breath at the state of her back. Her master had hit her so much that the skin was beginning to come off her back, so her back was now a bloody mess.

He crouched down beside Flare, then gently touched her back to check the extent of the damage. He touched Flare as lightly as possible, but that touch still sent a wave of agony arching through her body, causing her to cry out in pain and suddenly faint.

* * *

A vision of white walls greeted Flare's eyes when she slowly woke up. She found herself in a bed, laid out on her stomach with a light, white sheet covering her.

She props herself up on her elbows, trying to get a better look around, but the slight movement caused waves of pain to roll down her back, sharply reminding Flare of the whipping, and what had happened afterwards.

Demon nurses and doctors scurried around, checking the patients that seemed to fill up the beds. But those here seemed to be the less serious cases. Flare supposed that the one's who were worse off would have private rooms to themselves.

Catching a glimpse of bright red from the corner of her eye, Flare turned to view the occupant of the bed next to hers. It was the red head, and he looked very badly burned, the fact making her eyes widen.

A nurse must have noticed her, because one walked over to check Flare.

"How you feeling, dearie?" she asked in a motherly tone.

Flare arches an eyebrow. "Oh, I feel fine except for the waves of agony shooting up my back." she replied blandly, making the nurse blink in surprise.

"Oh, well, I have some painkillers for you to take, so that pain won't bother you for much longer." the nurse replied, handing Flare two pills and a small glass of water.

Flare quickly swallows the pills, tired of the pain, wishing she were numb. Oh well, these were the next best thing to being numb, she supposed. Once the glass was empty, she handed it back to the nurse, who turned to leave. But she halted when Flare put her hand on her arm.

"What's wrong with him?" Flare asked, meaning the man beside her.

"Oh, Kurama? What the others told me was that when you passed out, she set him on fire instinctively, burning him quite badly." she explained to Flare, who looked guilty.

"Oh! Don't worry so much. I'm sure Kurama has forgiven you." she said, turning to leave again. But she paused, turning back. "What was your name? None of the others told me."

"Oh, they probably didn't know my name. I'm Flare."

The nurse nodded. "Well, ok, Flare. Go back to sleep and heal. You aren't leaving until you are well." she chided gently before leaving Flare's bedside.

Flare sighed as she settled herself back down, wondering what was going to happen to her now.

* * *

You like, yes? This is one of my most favorite ideas. But it might be replaced by the one I am making to follow along after the songfic I made titled Perfect.

Anyway, review, please? I love suggestions on how I could make this better!

Singing out

Shade


	2. Relatives in high places

Yay! I got a review! Thank you pixie-loves-night! I'm glad you liked it, amd so I'm updating just for you! So enjoy.

* * *

"Oh, they probably didn't know my name. I'm Flare."

The nurse nodded. "Well, ok, Flare. Go back to sleep and heal. You aren't leaving until you are well." she chided gently before leaving Flare's bedside.

Flare sighed as she settled herself back down, wondering what was going to happen to her now. Making herself as comfortable as she could while still on her stomach, she though.

_I'm probably still a slave, to one of those boys, I suppose. Well, that doesn't seem too bad. unless its that orange-haired kid. I don't think I'd like him as a master._

Flare look back over at the red-head, then reminded herself to call him Kurama, not Akage. He has a name, so she should use it, even in her mind. But you felt really bad for burning him like that. Maybe she could help him?

Shaking her head, she lay back down, tired and still sore, despite the pain medication.

* * *

Flare's gold eyes snapped open, something suddenly waking her up. Making sure she stays still, Flare tries to analyze what it could have been that woke her up. A careful turning of her head showed her the clock, the luminous green numbers telling her it was 2:26 in the morning.

It was almost pitch black in the room, besides the glowing clock numbers, so Flare could hardly see a thing. So, deciding it was nothing, she sighed and turned, ready to go back to sleep.

Acid green eyes were watching her, seeming to glow with their own inner light.

Flare's eyes widen in surprise and she quickly calls fire to her palm, then sighed again, this time in relief, discovering only Kurama.

"You startled me." Flare said, watching the shadows flicker on his face in response to the flame she held.

He smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, I never meant to." he said, in his eerily calm voice.

Flare intensifies her fire so she could see him better, which brought Kurama's burns into stark relief, angry and red against his pale skin. "Oh! I'm so sorry about burning you! A total accident, I swear!"

Kurama chuckled a little. "Yes, that is what I assumed. But it was my mistake as well. If I had known you were a fire demon, I'd never have done that. But what's done is done, and there is no need to worry over it any longer."

Flare tilted her head. "I'm not a fire demon. I'm only part of one. I'm also a siren, and I can shapeshift. But I can't really use my fire powers for much. I can light a room, or set someone on fire if I'm angry or scared enough. I have no special moves with my fire." she said, then paused, as if thinking. "Actually, I do have one. I know its strange, but I created a move that uses fire to heal. Odd, isn't it? I was going to heal you earlier, but I was too tired to do it. But I can now, if you want me to." she offered.

Kurama nods. "That would be very kind of you. Yukina isn't supposed to get here for another two days, and these burns will take a while to heal. Your help would be much appreciated."

Flare sigh and nodded in agreement. "Yes, I may not be strong, but my flames are usually much hotter than any you would normally encounter, which makes my weak flames that much more dangerous. Now, can you stand up and come over here? We have to be touching, and I don't think I can move at the moment."

She watched as Kurama nodded and sat up, his eyes scrunching up just a bit in pain, but her quick eyes caught that much as he made his way over to her bed. Yet he still kept that pleasant smile on his face.

Holding her hand out and placing it on Kurama's chest, Flare murmured, "Cleansing Flame."

A white fire enveloped him. It was pleasantly warm as it caressed his skin, the burns slowly disappearing until there was hardly any evidence that suggested he had even had any burns.

Once it had completed its job, the flame disappeared, and Flare flopped weakly back on to her pillow. She was now thoroughly exhausted. That just showed her how much of an invalid she was at the moment. That shouldn't have taken that much of her energy, and wouldn't have, if she'd been fully healed.

But Kurama was healed. That was all that mattered at the moment.

As she fell into sleeps waiting arms, Flare vaguely felt the covers being pulled up around her shoulders and heard a lowly murmured, "Good night, Flare." before she was completely oblivious.

* * *

The next time Flare woke, light streamed in through the window that was near her bed. She lifted her head, and discovered that moving didn't hurt anymore.

As she was puzzling over this mystery, a feminine, bubbly voice shouted, "Good morning, Flare!"

Startled, she looked over and spied a girl next to her bed. She had bright blue hair put up in a pony-tail and bubblegum pink eyes, her kimono matching her wide-eyed look.

"Hi! I'm Botan, ferry girl and Grim Reaper for Spirit World!" she exclaimed.

One red eyebrow was arched as Flare observed this Botan. She seemed to hyper and happy to fit her title of Grim Reaper. But she supposed she had no reason to doubt the girl. Stranger things have happened.

"You know, you must have tired yourself out too much, since you slept until after Yukina arrived. She's the one who healed you. Now, are you ready to get up? we still have time to get you to breakfast!"

Rolling her eyes, Flare sits up and slides her legs over the side of the bed. Noticing she still wore her clothes from that night, she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Umm, Botan? Is there any chance of a shower and a change of clothes?" she asked the ferry girl.

"Oh! Of course! I'm supposed to show you to your room anyway." she tells Flare, her huge smile still in place.

Flare's eyes grew huge. "My own room? But I'm a sl-"

Botan cuts her off. "No you aren't, silly! Koenma doesn't keep slaves. You're free now."

"Free?" she repeats in surprise. Flare hadn't been free since she'd been taken from her family when she was ten years of age.

Botan nods. "Yes, now come on so I can show you your new room!"

Shrugging, and still a little shocked, Flare followed the peppy girl down the extensive halls and stairways, with her trying to remember every twist and turn so she wouldn't get lost.

Botan finally stops at a door and turns the knob, letting Flare into the room that was to be hers. Flare could only stare around the room in awe and amazement.

The walls were a deep golden red with lighter gold stars occupying the corners. The large bed was in the center of the room and was covered in a light gold comforter, with throw pillows of varying red and gold shades. The floor of the room was a dark cherry wood, with a few red and gold throw rugs and various other sets of furniture, also in cherry wood.

Flare claps her hands in delight. "This is all mine?" she asked, looking at Botan as she nodded.

"I went shopping for you earlier, so you have clothes in your closet. Your bathroom is over there." she told her, pointing. "I'll be back in about half and hour to take you to breakfast." Then Botan leaves Flare alone in her new room.

After thoroughly examining her room, Flare ventures into her bathroom. The walls are all in white, except for the stripe of red and stripe of gold running around the walls and the occasional red or gold tile placed among the white ones that lined the floor.

The towels piled on the sink were a rich, deep red and there was a soft, red rug placed in front of the shower.

Frowning, Flare wonders who knew that red and gold were her favorite colors? She decided she'd find out later and quickly got into her shower, letting the warm water cleanse her.

Emerging wrapped up in one of the fluffy towels, Flare makes her way to the closet to see what Botan could have possibly bought for her. There were numerous kimonos, shirts, pants, skirts, and dresses in varying colors, as well as shoes and other accessories.

It seemed Botan knew what she liked, but how that was, the young siren had no clue.

Looking through everything, she found a golden colored tank-top she immediately loved, which barely covered her midriff, and a green skirt that fell to her knees, but had a slit up to the middle of her left thigh. It also had golden embroidery around the bottom and up the side of the slit. A pair of simple sandals graced her feet to complete the outfit.

But then something else captures Flare's interest. Oh, a jewelry box. Opening it, Flare discovers bits of pretty jewelry. Going through the collection, Flare takes out a golden anklet with tiny bells hanging from it.

Flare looked over the earrings as well, but didn't pick out any, opting to leave in the small hoops she had, two in one ear and three in the other.

Going to the vanity, Flare finds a blow dryer and dries out her hair, then brushes it out so the silky locks catch the light from where they hung. That's how she preferred her hair, left down and able to swing around her hips.

* * *

Botan came back as Flare was looking at herself in a full-length mirror she found that her room also had.

"Come on and let's get us some breakfast." Botan said. "All the boys are there, so you can meet them all at once. But then we have to go to Koenma, so we can't stay too long." she warned, slipping out of the room, Flare following after she had shut her door quietly behind her.

The cafeteria Botan led her to consisted of a buffet-like table, as well as a large kitchen if one felt like making their own food.

The ferry girl leads you past many demons who wave at her, and stare at Flare, until the two of them reached a table that held the boys that Flare recognized as the Reikai Tantei, as well as a innocent-looking demoness with red eyes and blue-green hair.

Kurama was the first to notice the two of them and stands up, waving Flare and Botan over.

Before letting you sit down, Botan names each boy for you. "Ok, Flare. You already know Kurama. The boy with the slicked back hair is Yusuke; he's the leader of this group. The one with the orange hair beside him is Kuwabara, and the girl beside him is Yukina, the one who healed you. Finally, there's Hiei." Botan finished, lastly pointing to the shortest member of the group.

Hiei just glares as Botan mentions his name. Flare watches him curiously before turning back to Botan,

"Oh, don't let him bother you. he acts like that with everyone." she explains.

Only then did she sit down and eat her first meal for days. She hadn't said anything before, but she felt like she was starving!

As she and the team eats, Flare gets to know each member a little, except for Hiei. He never said a thing to her, or anyone else for that matter. He only sent glares everywhere, except at Yukina.

Botan suddenly popped out of no where, making Flare fall backwards over her chair.

"Botan!" she yells, her head sticking up as she scowled at the ferry girl who smiles apologetically at the siren before speaking.

"Sorry, Flare, but it's time to go see Koenma now."

Everyone stands, and Yukina bids farewell to Kuwabara. "Goodbye, Kazuma. I'll see you later." she says, walking out of the cafeteria.

"Bye baby!" Kuwabara calls out, waving at his beloved as the rest of the group rolls their eyes and leaves him behind.

"Hey!" he called out once he'd noticed he'd been left alone. Running to catch up, he sulks, saying, "That wasn't very funny." as Yusuke laughed at him. Flare could see that the two were the best of friends, despite the way they had argued at breakfast.

Kurama, who is in front, stops in front of a pair of large, wooden doors, ogres running in and out of the lobby in front of it.

Kurama then steps back as the others file in to whisper in Flare's ear. "Koenma really isn't what most people vision. So…don't laugh." he cautions before following the others, Flare following right behind him.

Sitting at the desk was a toddler, certainly not what Flare had been expecting, even after Kurama had warned her.

Hiding her giggles, Flare nodded to Koenma, but still couldn't keep a big grin off her face.

Koenma frowns at her, but then motions for everyone to take a seat in the chairs that dotted the room, all facing his large desk. All take a seat except Hiei, who goes to sit himself in the windowsill of the large window in the office.

"Greetings, Flare." Koenma began. "I have brought you here so you could fill in some gaps in your history. We don't have a complete file on you, and well, I don't like loose ends like this." he explained.

"Oh, of course, Lord Koenma." Flare says, nodding.

"You don't mind the boys being here to hear this as well?" Koenma asks, and Flare nodded.

"Of course. They'd hear it eventually anyway, right?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. But Koenma made no comment and signaled that she was to begin.

"Well, I suppose Kurama has already told you of what I am? And that I can heal?" she asks, and they all nod. "Good. Ok, then, Lord Koenma, what do you want to know?"

"You're family would be a good start, Flare."

"Well, I have a mother, a father, and one older brother. That I know of, anyway. My father was part fire demon, his mother being the siren in my family. He goes by the name Lee Shalki. My mother is the Goddess of Dreams."

Flare stops speaking as she watches every head whip her way, eyes wide. Sighing, she regarded them with a wry expression. "No, I am not in any way a goddess." she tells them firmly. "Now, will you let me finish?"

They all nod, so she continues. "My brother is older than me by about 200 years and is the God of Fire."

Again, everyone looks at Flare in shock and surprise, and she knew why. The God of Fire was currently the strongest of all the gods at the moment, making him the leader for now. And he would hold this leadership until a god or goddess stronger than he emerged.

She smiles slightly, but the smile holds no amusement, only bitterness. "That's why I was such a prize. Whoever has me has the backing of the gods. Also, if my brother ever dies, his powers are passed along to me. My former master had hoped to have control of me, then kill my brother, gaining him his own pet goddess.

Flare almost laughed at the looks on everyone's faces, even Hiei's. She shrugged. They would have known sooner or later.

* * *

Really long, huh? 7 pages in word, so I'm very proud of myself. Please review!

Signing out

Shade


	3. A prophetic dream?

I'm back! And I got two reviews for my last chapter, which makes me very happy. Thank you guys! Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. After the 4th chapter is out, though, chapters will start coming out slower. Sorry.

* * *

She smiles slightly, but the smile holds no amusement, only bitterness. "That's why I was such a prize. Whoever has me has the backing of the gods. Also, if my brother ever dies, his powers are passed along to me. My former master had hoped to have control of me, then kill my brother, gaining him his own pet goddess.

Flare almost laughed at the looks on everyone's faces, even Hiei's. She shrugged. They would have known sooner or later.

She supposed she had a very unique position. She wasn't a goddess, and wasn't all that powerful as far as abilities went. Yet, if anyone hurt her in any way, they'd have to contend with a wrathful god, since Flare's brother kept tabs on her.

This thinking of you brother made Flare wonder when he'd visit her next. It had to be any day now, since he hadn't visited her in more than a month. He was usually more frequent in his visits, but Flare wasn't complaining. She was happy that she got to see him at all.

Noticing the silence of the room, Flare turns her attention back to the others, wondering why it had gotten so quiet. Oh, wait, she'd told them about her brother. That would make anyone go silent for a little while.

Hiei was still sitting in his window sill, but he was shooting Flare considering looks when he thought she wasn't looking.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were speaking about something, their voices so low that Flare couldn't hear what was being said.

Kurama was only sitting, staring into space, a troubled, thoughtful look on his face. Come to think of it, he'd been like this all morning, which made Flare wonder what was bothering him.

As soon as Koenma began speaking again, Flare focused her eyes back on the Prince of Rekai.

"Well, Flare, that is enough for today. After lunch, the boys will take you out to test your strength." he said, sounding shaken. Flare didn't think he had expected what she said at all. It must have shocked him quite a bit.

As the rest of the boys stood, Flare did as well, following them as they all filed out of the room.

She never even had a chance to think up something to keep her occupied since Kuwabara challenged her to a game on something called a Play Station II, the game being called Soul Caliber II.

Flare had never seen anything like this, so Kuwabara had to teach her. He ended up winning two games before she began getting the hang of it, beating Kuwabara the next three games.

After getting bored watching Flare beat up Kuwabara, Yusuke challenged her himself. Too bad Yusuke was a much better player than her.

Grinning, Flare told him she'd just have to beat him later, causing Yusuke to laugh in denial.

Flare rolled her eyes, thinking as Yusuke and Kuwabara began a game themselves. She got along so well with these guys. Except Hiei, anyway. He was still quite a mystery to her.

Once Flare grew tired of watching the two detectives fight and bicker, she decided to get her something to eat before it was too late to do so.

She padded into the cafeteria, grabbing a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich before scanning the tables for a seat.

Spotting a tuft of red in the crowd, Flare headed in that direction, since only one person she knew of had that particularly violent shade of red.

Kurama seemed to be enjoying a cup of tea as Flare sat down, taking a large bite of her sandwich.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked, ignoring the fact she was already sitting at the table.

He looks over at her, blinking in surprise since she interrupted his thoughts. "Oh, of course, Flare."

Between bites of her sandwich, Flare flicks Kurama thoughtful looks. What was bothering him so much, anyway?

Finishing her sandwich, Flare considers her options. She could use her powers, she supposed, and suddenly felt a tiny bit guilty since she had yet to tell the guys of these other powers.

Flare could enter people's dreams, and change them to suit her will. Very deep thought could be counted as a dream, but normal, everyday thought wasn't. That would take a telepath.

But in the end, Flare decides to find out the easy way, instead.

"Kurama?" she asked, then sighed when he didn't respond. "Kurama? Kurama? Hello!"

Flare had gotten louder and louder with each word until her mouth was only inches from Kurama's sensitive ears. Kurama toppled out of his chair at the last shout, and shot Flare an apologetic smile as he got up and brushed himself off before sitting down.

"I'm sorry, Flare. I'm just preoccupied today, is all." he told her.

Flare waved off his apology. "Well, care to tell me what's got you thinking so hard?" she asked, tilting her head and studying him with her soft, golden eyes.

Kurama's smile fades. "It's only a dream I had this morning, nothing really to worry about." he tells her, not wanting her to worry about him.

"Tell me?" she pleaded. "I'm an expert at dreams." she added.

Kurama watched her face, and the puppy dog eyes she was now presenting to him. He sighed, giving in to the inevitable.

"Fine, I'll tell you." he agreed.

_On a background of black, there are two, dancing flames, the first flame much bigger than the second. But the first flame begins to shrink and dim. The instant the flame goes out, the second flame grows until it is even bigger than the first was. _

_A bright, green leaf, a small, puffy cloud, and a sparkling drop of water soon appear near the last flame. The leaf jumps at the flame, as if to smother it, but is soon burned to ashes. The cloud then hovers over the flame, calling a wind to snuff it out. But the heat of the flame evaporates the cloud into nothingness. Finally, the drop of water jumps into the flame, easily putting it out. Then nothing is left back the background of black, the drop of water, and a small wisp if smoke._

As Kurama explained his dream, Flare expression grew darker and darker. Glancing over at her, Kurama notices this. "What? What is wrong, Flare?" he asked.

Flare eyes him, as if wondering whether or not she should tell him the meaning. Well, it was his dream, so she supposed she had to.

"I know what the dream means, but it hasn't made me very happy. But I seriously doubt this dream of your will come true." she said, before explaining to him the meaning of his dream.

"The first flame represents my brother, while the second, smaller flame is me. In your dream, something happens to my brother, and he dies, which is why the first flame disappears. His powers them go to me, which is why the second flame grows." she said, then looked over at Kurama to check that he understood so far.

"The leaf, the cloud, and the drop of water signify the other gods and goddesses of nature. The God of Earth tries to kill me, but I win, which is why the leaf turns to ashes. The God of Air tries next, but fails as well. But then the Goddess of Water attacks me, and wins, which is the second flame is put out. The wisp of smoke means that there is a chance I will live, but the chance is slight." she finish, Kurama's expression now as troubled as her own.

He ponders for a moment, going over all Flare had told him before forming a question. "Why would they want to kill you?" he asked.

"Oh, well, one of the gods or goddesses of nature always rule over the rest of the gods, since their elements hold more influence over the worlds. They probably want to rule, and so would want to get rid of me. But your dream can't come true because my brother is fine." she said firmly.

Hopefully, Flare had reassured him, since Kurama's smile returned.

"Thank you, then, for easing my mind. But now I believe it is time to test your abilities." he says as he stands up, pointing at the clock that was located in the cafeteria.

Eyes following where his finger pointed, Flare saw it was 1:30 already. Standing, Flare caught up to Kurama as he made his way outside. He leads her to a clearing in the very beginnings of the forest that surrounds the castle.

In the very center of the clearing is an arena, which is for practicing and training, she assumed.

Hiei is already there, leaning against one of the trees with his arms crossed and eyes closed. But she knew he wasn't sleeping, since he cracked one blood red eye to regard her and Kurama.

Hearing voices, Flare looks behind her to see Yusuke and Kuwabara coming their way, still bickering over that game they had been playing.

Once everyone was together, the boys had to decide who was to fight her first. They all decided on Kuwabara since he was the weakest of the team. Of course, he states his 'I don't fight girls' speech, yet ended up in the ring anyway.

Flare studied him as he called up his spirit sword, his energy spiking in her senses.

Once she had assessed him to her satisfaction, Flare nimbly leapt into the ring, facing Kuwabara in a relaxed stance.

But when Yusuke yells for the fight to begin, Flare seemingly flies at Kuwabara, hands flaming as she attacked him.

Kuwabara tried to hit her with his spirit sword, but missed as Flare tried to punch him. he dodged that punch, but earned a singe for his efforts, which in Flare's mind were in vain.

You grin at him before attacking again, aiming an uppercut for his gut. She was the faster one, so Kuwabara was too busy with trying to block or doge her attacks to even think about attacking her.

Unexpectedly, Flare suddenly brought her leg up and aimed a kick at the side of his head. Kuwabara had been so preoccupied with Flare's punches that he never even saw the kick, much less expected it. The powerful kick knocked him clear out the arena, and his complaints as he picked himself up made her grin.

"That means I win, right?" she asks Yusuke, who nods in answer. "Then who is going to fight me next?"

Yusuke answers this question by climbing into the ring himself, facing Flare in a defensive stance, fists up. She mimics his position as the two wait for the start of the fight.

At Kurama's yell, Yusuke launched himself at Flare, getting in a few good punches despite Flare's flaming fists. She knew she'd have some beautiful bruises tomorrow from the way they felt now.

But she ignored them, pressing onward, getting in a few good hits of her own.

Flare finally lands a kick that nearly sends Yusuke to the other side of the arena. But Yusuke only grins and puts his hands together until they look like a gun. "Spirit gun!" he yells, unleashing a massive ball of energy Flare's way.

Thinking fast, Flare shape shifts into a small beetle and flies to Yusuke's shoulder, masking her spirit energy so the others wouldn't sense her position. When the smoke cleared, they noticed Flare's absence.

"Hey, where did Flare go?" Kurama asked, eyes darting around, trying to find Flare.

"Urameshi! Did you have to blast her to smithereens! Now her brother will be out to get us!" Kuwabara shouts.

"Shut up! Flare is around here somewhere, she just has her energy masked. That attack wasn't enough to kill her. So get your undies out of a bunch." Yusuke muttered.

Grinning, Flare leaves Yusuke's shoulder, flying high into the air before suddenly plummeting down to him, changing her shape along the way.

The landing was perfect. Yusuke was now flat on his back under Flare's now heavier weight. Mouth curling in a feline smile, she got off of him and began to circle him.

From the boys' point of view, it had looked like a huge panther had fallen from no where to land on Yusuke.

Deciding to end this fight, Flare stalked back up to Yusuke before he could stand and placed a large paw on his neck, flexing her claws in and out, just barely pricking him.

She then slowly let her panther form disappear, just leaving her human form with its hand around Yusuke's throat.

"I win again." Flare murmurs in a seductive whisper before letting Yusuke get up.

As he stands and brushes himself off, he sent a glare at Flare. "Did you have to squash me flat?" he asks, a bit heatedly.

"No." she admits. "But it was fun."

Muttering to himself, Yusuke leaves the arena to go and sulk.

Flare watching him go, then shook her head and looked from Kurama to Hiei. "Ok, who is next?" she asked.

"I'll fight you next." came an unknown voice to Flare's right. Turning her head, Flare met a gaze as golden as hers.

* * *

Ok, done! Now, who is this golden eyed stranger? You'll find out next chapter! He may play an important role, or he may not. It depends. Anyway, remember to review!

Signing out

Shade


	4. Brother joys and brother sorrows

Yay! My new chapter is up! Sorry its been so long. I had been working on What Went Wrong, and I lost my touch there, I think. I've also been musing on the first chapter of the story I promised that followed Perfect. Anyway, hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: Must I put this? (sigh) I do not own YYH or any of the characters. I only own my OCs and the plot line. Steal at your own risk.

* * *

Muttering to himself, Yusuke leaves the arena to go and sulk.

Flare watched him go, then shook her head and looked from Kurama to Hiei. "Ok, who is next?" she asked.

"I'll fight you next." came an unknown voice to Flare's right. Turning her head, Flare met a gaze as golden as hers.

Frowning, Flare turned to face this unknown person. How had he gotten so close anyway? She hadn't sensed him, and she didn't think the others had either.

The man looked to be about Flare's age, though looks are most often deceiving in the age department. His hair was long and a lovely shade of purple. A thin green bandana wrapped around his forehead over his eyes, which were as golden as Flare's were. He was just slightly taller than her, maybe 5'8 or 5'9, with a slim, athletic build.

"So, what's your name?" Flare asked him, her frown still in place as she watched him carefully.

He grinned, as if sensing Flare's wariness. "Around here I'm called Kinden. I work as a spy for Koenma. I saw you all gathered here for practice, and then decided I wanted to see how strong the new girl was." he replied, sending Flare a cheeky little grin, which made her smile slightly in response.

Nodding, she motioned for him to join her in the arena. "Fine, then. Come on."

Before facing Kinden, Flare glanced around at the others. Hiei didn't seem too pleased about having a stranger join in their practice. And there was the fact that he was to be the one to fight Flare next. We all know how Hiei is when his fights are interrupted.

Kurama only looked slightly worried. Flare didn't know anything about Kinden, and she doubted Kurama did either. Yusuke and Kuwabara were off to one side laying bets on how long Kinden would stay in the ring.

Flare slowly turned her golden gaze back to Kinden's, meeting his slightly mocking eyes. "Ready?" he asked her, tilting his head inquiringly towards Flare, that goofy grin still in place.

Flare nods as she settles into a fighting stance, waiting for Kinden's first move.

Kinden watches her for a moment before laughing and doing something with his hands. His ki spiked as spoke began to surround the two of them.

Shocked, Flare reached out, trying to sense everyone's ki. But she couldn't find them. Her shock then turned to anger, which she directed at Kinden.

Rounding on him, she shouted, "Where are we? Why have you brought me here? And where is here!"

Kinden just let her seething glare slide harmlessly off him and didn't seem at all affected by her angry tone. He only smiled as he replied. "I wanted to speak with you. Alone."

"Why?" she asked, her tone full of suspicion.

Kinden grew serious. "I must warn you of something. But first, there is something else I wish to tell you. "I am your half brother, a half god as you are, though I have more of mother's abilities." he said, a tiny smile creeping on to his face.

That information left Flare blinking with shock. "My…my half brother? Why haven't you ever sought me out?" she asked, bewildered. Well, it wasn't everyday you found a brother, was it?

He shrugged slightly. "For one thing, the gods never would tell me where you were, not even mother. Another was that I share the same bond with mother as you do with your brother. If mother dies, I become the new God of Dreams. I thought it better that I keep a low profile. I really wouldn't want to end up as you were." he explained to her.

After that explanation, Flare allowed her frown to fade, letting a bright smile appear to replace it. She flung her arms around Kinden, hugging him tightly. She knew he had been telling the truth. He had her eyes, her mother's eyes, her brother's eyes. No one else had eyes the exact same shade of gold as Flare's family had.

But then she remembered Kinden had something else to tell her and slowly let go, her smile slipping. "But what did you want to warn me about, Kinden?" she asked, almost fearful of the answer she would receive.

Kinden's shoulders slumped slightly. "Your brother is dying, Flare. The next time he visits, he will transfer his powers to you." he said, his voice turning quiet.

Flare stepped back, gasping. "Th-that can't be! He's a god! Why would he be dying?" she asked, shaking her head in denial.

"I don't know. I simply do not know." he replied. Giving Flare a sorrowful look, he hugged her gently. "He's my half brother, Flare. I feel sorrow as well. I'll be around if you want to talk." he told her, then disappeared, the fog that had surrounded them going with him at his departure.

Flare found herself back at the arena on her knees, her face pillowed into her hands as she sobbed.

Noticing she was back, the guys rushed to Flare's side, though Hiei stayed back away from then, not looking too concerned at all. Though he did shoot a worried glance Flare's way every now and then.

Flare turned her tear-stained face to the guys, golden eyes fastening on Kurama's green ones. "You were right." she whispered before disappearing, fleeing to her room, using the teleportation ability she had hidden from the others.

Not wanting to talk to anyone, Flare locked her bedroom door as soon as she arrived in her room. She then flung herself on her bed, burying her head into her pillow as she cried.

**Kurama**

Kurama frowned thoughtfully as the others' concerned faces turned to him.

"What was she talking about, Kurama?" Yusuke asked him, his concerned frown matching Kurama's. "And how the hell did she disappear like that!"

"I don't know how she disappeared, Yusuke. But I sense her in her room. She's fine. As for the other thing, I'm not sure if I should tell you, though I suppose it is mine to tell." Kurama replied, seeming as calm as always.

But inside, he was riddled with worry. His dream had been true? But what did Kinden have to do with it? This was all very troubling to the kitsune, who had a certain fondness for the siren.

"Out with it, Fox." Hiei muttered.

"Fine." Kurama said, nodding. Maybe it was better if he informed the others of this.

"I had been having a strange dream these past nights, and only this afternoon did I tell Flare of it. She was able to explain to me the meaning of this dream. I had been dreaming of her brother's death." he explained to them.

"But how does he know? Did that Kinden dude tell her or something?" Kuwabara asked, blinking in confusion.

"I suppose he could have, but how would he know?" Kurama mused.

"Well, he did say he was a spy." Yusuke pointed out, making Kurama nod.

"Yes, Yusuke, I suppose that could very well be it. But-"

A scream suddenly ripped through the air, causing all the guys to look up. That scream had come from Flare's room.

**Flare**

"They're still out there." Flare murmured to herself as she looked out of her window.

She had gotten up only moments before, after finally halting her tears, and decided to have a look out of her window, which faces the training grounds you all had been practicing at.

All four boys were still out them, and not a one had left to check on her.

Part of Flare was glad about this, since she really only wanted to be alone now. But part of her was a little annoyed because it was as if none of them cared about her.

Shaking her thoughts away, Flare turned, leaning against the wall before sliding to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees. How could her brother be dying? _It isn't fair,_ she thought miserably. And if Kinden was right, you had no reason to doubt him, the next time she saw her brother would be the last time she would see him alive.

The light suddenly flicked as a figure appeared in the middle of Flare's floor. It was if just thinking of him had been a summons, since there he was, standing before Flare.

But instead of the tall, vibrant young man Flare remembered her brother to be, she saw a stooped, tired, older man. It looked as if her brother had aged 40 years since the last Flare had seen him.

Flare quickly got herself off the run, running to her brother and enfolding him in a fierce hug. She frowned, able to feel how fragile her brother had become.

She stepped back, eying him worriedly. "What has happened?" she asked him softly.

He sighed, obviously not relishing the fact he had to tell her. "It is a poison of some kind, and was given to me a while ago, though I don't know who gave it to me, or how. It had shown no symptoms until only last week. By the time you see the symptoms of this particular poison, it is beyond curable. I am dying, Flare, and my powers will be passed on to you." he said, swaying a little on his feet.

"I'll miss you, little flame." he murmured, using her pet name.

He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. With a flash, he was gone, a ball of orangey-red light floating where he had stood only moments before. It suddenly expanded, than darted towards Flare, closing around her until it covered her entire body.

Pain shot through every nerve, and they felt as if they were on fire. Burning, shooting, tearing, ripping, the pain was everywhere. But then the darkness closed in around Flare, thankfully cutting off the pain, and her screams, which had been echoing out from her room.

Flare gratefully let herself sink into the blackness that was unconsciousness.

* * *

Well? Did you like it? Please tell me you did! I love Kinden as a character. You'll be seeing more of him, so get used to him. Oh, I'm looking for a new character to add to this fic. So, send me in your charries and I may just pic one

Signing out

Shade


	5. Unwanted power

Hi! I think I got this chapter out in record time, don't you all think so? But only one person reviewed, which makes me sad. You know who you are! And I less than three you for it!

By the way, less than three looks like this: 3

Am I clever or what? -

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YYH, only my ocs and plots. Steal them and you die.

* * *

"I'll miss you, little flame." he murmured, using her pet name.

He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. With a flash, he was gone, a ball of orangey-red light floating where he had stood only moments before. It suddenly expanded, than darted towards Flare, closing around her until it covered her entire body.

Pain shot through every nerve, and they felt as if they were on fire. Burning, shooting, tearing, ripping, the pain was everywhere. But then the darkness closed in around Flare, thankfully cutting off the pain, and her screams, which had been echoing out from her room.

Flare gratefully let herself sink into the blackness that was unconsciousness.

**Kurama**

Thus the group found Flare, sprawled out on her floor.

Kurama immediately crouched down beside her, checking her pulse and her other vital signs. He frowned, detecting nothing wrong with the girl. But her scream…it had been full of such agony…

He shook his head before picking her up and laying her in her bed, noticing her pillow bore the sign of recent tears.

Once Flare was in her bed, he left the room, shadowed by the other three, all of whom were awfully quiet, though it was understandable from Hiei. But Kurama would have expected Kuwabara and Yusuke to be saying something.

But he was glad they weren't, since he felt it would have worn on his already frayed nerves.

Sensing Kurama's mood, Kuwabara and Yusuke excused themselves, seeking Botan for a portal to the human world. With a pang, Kurama knew he should as well. He hadn't called his mother all day, and he knew she would be worried about him.

But he didn't think Flare should be left alone either.

Taking his concerns to Koenma, the kitsune and the ruler of Spirit World came up with an answer.

Flare would stay with Kurama. Koenma really didn't want her here alone either, anyway. He would set Botan as her companion, but the ferry girl was usually out guiding spirits. Once Flare woke up, she would be sent to Genki's, which was a far better place for the siren.

Why not send her to Genkai's first, you may ask? Because it really wouldn't be good for her to wake up in unfamiliar surroundings with an unfamiliar person. Who knows what the girl would set on fire…

So, taking his leave, Kurama left to get Flare. He nodded to Hiei, who had stayed to guard her, and bent to pick up Flare.

The siren murmured in her sleep as he did so, and it made Kurama smile a little. Flare seemed so innocent when she slept, and was so very unlike her normal fiery self.

Koenma had a portal ready and waiting for Kurama, with Hiei flitting through as well before the portal closed. It was placed near Kurama's home, so to avoid unwanted attention from people seeing him carrying an unconscious woman. Now, what to tell mother?

He thought he had a pretty good story thought up when he knocked on his door. His mother opened it quickly, her worried expression flickering to surprise, then back to worry as she saw the girl in her son's arms.

"Suichi, who is this? And why haven't you called me all day?" she asked in a worried tone.

After setting Flare on the couch, Kurama faced his mother, a contrite look on his otherwise calm face.

"Mother, I am very sorry. You see, this is my pen pal from America, and she was coming to visit Japan. We had been in the park when she fell asleep. I had no idea where she was staying, so I brought her here. I hope you don't mind, mother." he said, watching Shiori with his calm emerald gaze.

"Oh, of course, Suichi!" she said, brightening. His son hadn't had a guest over in a while. "Well, dinner will be ready soon. There is enough for your friend, if she awakes, though by the look of it, she seems dead tired. Well, flights can be exhausting, with jet lag and all." she mused as she went back into the kitchen, a merry tune finding its way to her lips.

Kurama closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He really hated lying to his mother, but he truly had no choice in the matter. _Or do you?_ his conscience mocked as he lifted Flare up and carried him to his own room, lacking a spare bedroom in his home.

It was true, he mused as he set Flare down in his bed and drew the covers to her chin. He really didn't need to keep the secret form Shiori. Ah, but how would she take knowing that a Spirit Kitsune's spirit had taken over her child? No, it was better that she never knew.

Kurama sat down in his chair, observing Flare as she slept. So peaceful. There wasn't even a trace of what she must have felt to scream in such a way. He supposed he'd have to wait to find out, though. It didn't look like she was going to wake up for a while.

Lifting his head at his mother's call, Kurama stood and left his room, going to dinner. There he made pleasant talk with his mother, who seemed quite interested in his 'pen pal'.

As he was answering one of his mother's many questions, he suddenly felt a spike in Flare's energy. It had grown. He noted the fact and went on with his explanation, then excused himself from dinner as quickly as he was able to.

He frowned as he studied Flare. Her energy had made a sudden leap in power. It was odd. Nothing had happened to make her energy react in such a way.

Shaking his head as he tried to solve this puzzle, he sat back down, and eventually began to doze. But another spike quickly woke him up. Flare's energy level had grown again.

He stood up and walked over to her before glancing out of his bedroom window. A pair of crimson eyes looked back. Ah, so Hiei had felt it too. Walking over, Kurama opened the window so Hiei could come in if he so pleased.

It turned out he didn't, but he probably would later.

Sitting back down, Kurama continued his study on Flare, but no other spikes happened. So Kurama drifted back to sleep. But what he didn't know what that her power was no longer increasing in leaps, but was steadily growing stronger by the minute, unnoticeable unless you were looking for it.

The kitsune would be in for a surprise in the morning.

**Flare**

Blinking her eyes, Flare woke, frowning as she slowly looked around. Where in the seven hells was she?

Sitting up, she spied everyone's favorite akage sitting in a chair, asleep. He was leaning sideways in the chair, his head pillowed with one hand while the other lay limp beside him.

Not wanting to wake him, she stood and checked over her vital functions. Everything was working as it should. But she felt stronger, much stronger. And it brought tears to her eyes.

_Why did you have to die?_ she whispered sadly in her mind.

Having no idea what else to do, Flare sat back on the bed, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap. She supposed she'd just meditate until Kurama woke up.

It surprised her that he had stayed up here like that for her. That was some loyalty that kitsune possessed. He was truly an uncommon fellow, a rare gentleman.

Something interrupted her thoughts, making her open her eyes to find the source, which was a certain fire youkai who had climbed in the window, glaring at her. But she detected surprise as well, though he kept it hidden, quite skillfully, might she add.

"Onna, how did you get so powerful so suddenly? I felt those ki spikes last night, but you are much stronger now than you were when I left." he said in his gruff voice.

Flare shook her head. "Hiei, I will tell you when the others are with us. It isn't something I want to repeat." she murmured.

Hiei nodded, then flitted off, probably to report to Koenma, she thought with a roll of her eyes.

Those golden eyes then found themselves locked back on to Kurama as she willed him to wake. Besides, she was bored and wanted something to do. Leaning forward, she thought to herself until an opening door jerked her from her thoughts.

"Oh, you're awake." said the woman who had opened the door. "I'm Shiori, Suichi's mother. I'm so very glad I finally get to meet his pen pal." she added with a large smile on her face.

Flare nodded, acting as if she knew what Shiori was talking about, even though she didn't have a clue. What story had the kitsune coined up last night?

"Anyway, I'm making breakfast, but I thought you'd like to wash up first. I found a kimono of mine that I think might fit you. I know they're a bit old-fashioned, but its all I have at the moment."

"Oh, no! That's perfectly ok." Flare assured her, nodding, then she followed Shiori to the bathroom, where Kurama's mother left her.

Flare went into the water with a blissful sigh, washing off all the sweat from yesterday's practice. And the hot water felt very, very good.

When she emerged from the shower, she found the kimono laid out for her. It was a deep forest green with lighter green swirls embroidered up the sleeves, thick at the bottom but lightening the closer to the shoulder the sleeve got. The obi was the same light green shade. Pink sakura blossoms were displayed along the bottom of the kimono.

Overall, it was a lovely dress.

By the time she emerged from the bathroom, Kurama was up and he and his mother were waiting for her to join them for breakfast. Flare smiled as she saw them, finishing up the braid she had put my hair in.

Flare and Kurama ate quickly, wishing to be gone. Shiori seemed disappointed to see her go, really. Flare supposed she liked the woman as well, but she'd have to be around her a lot more to be sure.

She got her dirty clothing, and then left, Flare bidding Shiori farewell.

"Ok, Kurama, to where do we go?" Flare finally asked after a few minutes of silent travel.

"We go to where you will be staying, at Genkai's." he informed her, emerald eyes glancing at her for a moment.

She suddenly stopped walking, a hateful glare forming in her eyes. Kurama walked back when he noticed she wasn't following him.

"Flare, what is it? We need to get going."

Flare closed her eyes, then opened them. "Genkai is the bitch who sold me into slavery." she said in a whisper.

* * *

Yay! A cliffie! I don't usually leave people at them, but I couldn't resist. I besides, I was tired of writing.

I still need characters people. Only one person has sent me an oc to add to this story. I really would like a variety to choose from. So please send in your ocs, maybe I'll add more than one to the story, eh?

Signing out

Shade


End file.
